Ketika Datang Keadaan Yang tak Disangka
by goddesbless
Summary: Different with the original story. In this fic, Yuuri loveeees Wolfram. But Wolfram hateeees Yuuri. How Yuuri managed to steal Wofram's heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first kyou kara maou fic. I'm getting tired with stories where poor Wolfram always after Yuuri and the maou doesn't realize his feeling yet. So i decided to make this fic. Wolfram won't after Yuuri. But Yuuri will after him. (my revenge, wimp!!-Wolfram)**

**Warning: shounen-ai (boyxboy), high school fic, yuuram, bad grammar, cursing, AU, ooc.**

**Don't like don't read. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I won't write fanfic if I own it.**

oOo

"**Ketika Datang Keadaan Yang tak Disangka**"

_ketika yang dikejar mengejar, dan yang mengejar dikejar._

oOo

**Chapter 1: awal mula**

"Wolf! Wait a minute!!"

The called boy turned his face with annoyed look.

"What the hell is your problem, you wimp?!"

Shibuya Yuuri shook his head in defeated. "Watch out your temper, Wolfram. I just want to tell you the student council meeting tomorrow will start at one."

Wolfram glared at him and walked away.

Yuuri stared at the blond's back. 'sigh. What am i supposed to do to impress him? It's really hard even just to talk with him.'

oOo

Condrad Weller knocked the door before he entered the student council room. Yuuri looked at him and smiled.

"Conrad! What a surprise. How are you?"

The brown haired man smiled. "I'm fine, thanks Yuuri. And you looked fine too."

The Shibuya grinned and sat comfortable on his sofa. "Of course I'm fine. Please, sit down. So what brings you here?"

Conrad sat on the sofa and smiled politely, "Wolfram. Did you see him? Mother asked me to get him."

The raven shook his head. "No. I haven't seen him since lunch. But he supposed to come here later."

Conrad sighed. "Really, that wagamama-puu."

Yuuri chuckled. "Nice name." He smiled, "How are Cerie and Gwendal?"

"Mother haven't leaved the house lately. But it seems she'll go to Paris next week. She asked you to dinner with us next week. Gwendal, as usually, busied with his company."

Yuuri smiled. "Tell her i'd love to come. And how about your self, Conrad?"

"I'm pretty busy with college. But it's really fun. How are you doing?"

Yuuri leaned on sofa. "Nice. Little bit tired with this council things, but I like it."

'Only because I can watch Wofram.' He added silently.

Conrad smiled again. "Yuuri, would you mind tell Wolfram I'll meet him at the gate? I need to talk with few teachers."

"Sure." Yuuri nodded and gave the other a grin.

Conrad stood and smiled. "Thanks. I really want to have a chat with you, but I have to go now."

The raven haired stood and followed Conrad to the door. "I'll make sure Wolfram got your message."

Conrad nodded. "See you later, Yuuri."

oOo

After minutes, the student council's door opened, revealed a blond boy with dazzling emerald eyes. Yuuri looked up from his paper work and smiled. "Good to see you, Wolfram. I need financial report from our last activity, can you give it to me? And also data for tomorrow meeting."

Wolfram shruged his shoulder and went to his desk. He took the report and gave it to Yuuri without saying a word.

The brunette smiled sweetly to Wolfram and said thank you, hoped the blond atleast smile, but no. Wolfram went without even gives him a second glance.

"Wolfram."

The blond turned hi face with a questioningly frown.

Yuuri stared at him then said, "Conrad said he'll wait you at the gate."

Wolfram nodded and said nothing. He walked to his desk and took his bag, ready to leave.

Yuuri, who became more and more frustrated about the blond, suddenly rushed to Wolfram and grabbed his wrist.

Wolfram glared at Yuuri and hissed,

"Sod off, wimp. Hell knows why you always fucking try to get closer even I told you to damn sto..."

Yuuri pulled Wolfram and brushed his lips to the other's. Wolfram's eyes became wide in shock. The raven then pulled off and smirked, "This is why. How can you be so dense?"

The blond blushed madly. "You jerk!" He pushed Yuuri and ran exited the room. Yuuri sighed. "This gonna be a hard hard work."

oOo

**Well, prologue done. So...What do you think? Should I continue or not?**

**I like Yuri but I hate him too, because he never sees Wolfram as his fiancé. So... I want him to feel what Wolfram felt.**

**Review please, tell me should I cotinue or not.**


	2. cantik

Disclaimer: I wish it's mine

oOo

**ketika datang keadaan yang tak disangka**

oOo

**Chapter 2: cantik**

"YUURIII!!"

That was one thing he heard before he crushed in a bone crusher hug as the woman in blue dress ran to him.

The raven smiled and released himself from the woman. "Nice to see you too, Cherie."

The called woman smiled sweetly and touched Yuuri's shoulder seductively.

"My, you looked more handsome each time we meet."

Yuuri smiled with sweatdropped. Yeah, he had used with Cherie behavior, not that he liked it.

"Thank you. You looked charming as usual."

Cherie giggled. "I'm really happy you wished to come."

Yuuri smiled politely and nodded. "It's my pleasure."

It was indeed his pleasure. He haven't seen Wolfram for 3 days since the kiss. It was obvious the blond avoided him. He didn't even come to the meeting. But now, he wouldn't be able to avoid him again.

Conrad walked in to the living room. He smiled at Yuuri. "Hi, Yuuri. I'm glad you came."

The raven haired grinned and waved hs hand. "It's nothing. Thanks for the invitation."

Cherie smiled cheerishly. "Shall we go to the dining room?"

The others nodded and followed her. They sat on their chairs. The dinner was already served.

Cherie frowned and looked to one maid. "Where's Wolfram?"

The maid with red hair bowed, "Master said he does't feel like eating."

The beautiful woman pouted. "Tell him we have guest tonight and I want him to eat with us. He has no choice but to follow my order. And he better wears something good. He got ten minutes."

The maid bowed again and went out the room. Cherie still pouted. "That Wolfram so stubborn. Although he's the one who got my appearance."

Conrad smiled at his mother's childish behaviour. Yuuri grinned. 'Not only appearance, he got her attitude too.'

Ten minutes later, Wolfram came with scowl on his face. "Gwendal hasn't here either, why the hell you want me?"

Conrad frowned at his little brother words. "Watch out your language. Gwendal will arrive soon."

Wolfram snorted.

Cherie, smied dreamily, walked to her youngest son. She touched his cheek. "You such a beautiful creature. Ah, Bieleveld blood must be run in your vein."

Wolfram lifted one of his eyebrow but said nothing. Yuuri looked at him amused. Wolfram indeed, was the most beautiful creature he've ever seen.

Cherie sighed happily. Suddenly she remembered about Yuuri. "Wolfram, my beautiful son, have you greet our guest, Yuuri?"

Wolfram stiffened a little before he offered his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Shibuya."

Yuuri smiled, he took Wolfram's hand and kissed it lightly. "It's my pleasure."

Wolfram took his hand as it's burning and glared at the raven. Cherie squealed in delight. "You two looked so adorable."

"We're not!!"

Wolfram glared at his mother. The woman giggled at his son.

Suddenly one of the maids came and bowed. "My lady, Master Gwendal has came."

Gwendal appeared from the door with his usual frown. Cherie smiled happily and hugged his arm. "Dear Gwendal, you're late."

"I'm sorry, mother. I was really busie."

The blonde smiled, "It's allright. Let's eat then."

The rest of the dinner went uneventful. When the dessert served, Cherie started to ask everyone.

"Yuuri, how've you been doing?"

The brunette smiled, "Fine. School's tiring, but I'm fine."

Cherie nodded, and faced Gwendal. "How is the company?"

"Nothing cocerned. It's allright."

The blonde smiled and looked at Conrad. "How about you, Conrad? Any problem in college?"

"Nothing much, mother. It's really fun."

"I'm glad you have fun." She smiled softly and faced her youngest son. "What about you Wolfram? How's school?"

Wolfram ate in silent and murmured. "Hell."

Gwendal scowled at his brother. "Language, Wolfram."

Cherie acted like there's no interuption. "Why, Wolfie?"

"It's boring."

Cherie smiled, "Well, deal with it. I know you can."

Wolfram snorted.

The blonde woman smiled at everyone. "Yuuri, my other son, so nice and friendly. Gwendal, dear, wise and charming. Conrad, love, my smart son. And Wolfram, sweet, my beautiful prince. What a perfect family."

Wolfram put his spoon roughly and stood. "I'm done."

He leaved the room before anyone can say anything. Cherie stared at the door dumbfounded. "Did I said something wrong?"

Conrad shook his head. "Don't worried, mother. It's not the first time."

Yuuri kept silent. He saw hurt in Wolfram's eyes when he lefted. The brunette sighed. "Cherie, I don't want to be rude to leave dinner now. But I want to check Wolfram, is that okay?"

Gwendal frowned deeper and Cherie smiled softly.

"Sure, Yuuri dear. Just tell him I'm sorry if I said something that offended him. The fourth door, upstair."

Yuuri nodded and walked out. He really didn't understand Wolfram. Cherie gave them compliments, but Wolfram got pissed off at that. What a strange boy. Yuuri knocked the blond's door. Few seconds, Wolfram opened the door. When he saw the raven his mood darkened. "What the hell do you want?"

Yuuri shruged. "I just want to check you."

The blond's eyes narrowed. "I'm fucking fine. Now sod off."

The raven frowned. "Is it that bad if I want to talk to you?"

Wolfram sighed. "Allright. Whatever. Come on in."

The raven walked in while grinned inwardly. Wolfram closed the door. Yuuri looked at the room. Royal blue king size bed, and couch with same colour.

The blond sat comfortly in the couch. Yuuri smiled and sat beside him.

"Your mother said sorry. She didn't know what she said that made you angry, but she's sorry."

Wolfram smiled softly. "I know she didn't meant to make me angry."

Yuuri smiled and leaned on the couch. "Care to tell me what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you. But if you dare tell it to anyone i'll cut your troath." The blond glared at Yuuri.

"Easy, Wolf. I won't risk my life."

Wolfram still glared at Yuuri. "You better not."

Yuuri sighed. "I'll never tell anyone, okay? Now tell me."

"And don't laugh at me!"

"Allright, allright."

Wolfram glared at Yuuri. And then he looked down. "I hate when they said I'm beautiful. Okay?!"

"Why?"

Wolfram played with his shirt. "Well, Gwendal's wise and smart. He's great, that's why his company became success. And Conrad's genius. He reached doctor in 21. He's also nice."

The blond ruffled his hair. "But I'm beautiful. Just that. Just plain beauty. I hate when they say it, because it reminds me that I don't have any good side in me except my beauty."

Yuuri pulled the blond to his chest with protest from Wolfram. "What are you doing, you wimp!?"

"Let me hold you like this. You feel comfort too, don't you?" Wolfram didn't say anything. But he rested his head on Yuuri's chest and let Yuuri stroke his hair softly.

"You're more than beautiful, Wolf."

**Ooohh…. Okay. Well, done. But suddenly I don't really like this story anymore. I don't know I'll continue or not. But if you give me many reviews maybe I'll continue. **

I'd like to thank the reviewers:

**swEEt.hime – Tartaria - -purpl3wolf- - awayuki – nakamurachiaki – medicine – sky – migod – Inu-chan08**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Wolf!"

The said name turned around to face the brunette. "Shibuya."

Yuuri frowned, "Yuuri for you, Wolfram."

The blond shrugged his shoulder. "Sure."

Yuuri grinned happily. Well, that went well. Atleast Wolfram didn't call him a wimp. Thouh he was cold all the same. But maybe, it wasn't impossible to make the blond fall for him afterall.

oOo

**Ketika Datang Kejadian yang Tak Disangka**

oOo

Yuuri opened the lab door. He panted slightly.

"Sorry I'm late."

The teacher, Mrs. Anissina, glanced at him and nodded. "It's okay, Mr. Shibuya."

Yuuri sat on the nearest chair. He pulled his chemistry book from his bag and looked back at the teacher.

"Students," Anissina said enthustiactly with twinkles on her eyes, "You'll work in pair for my new assignment. I't is," she stopped dramaticaly, "a ow-god-the-mountain-explode project!!"

Wolfram hated chemistry. He so hated chemistry. Why?

---

**Reasons why Wolfram hated Chemistry**

**1. He got stupid woman as a teacher**

Well, everyone knew she's genius and all, but onestly, she could just shut her mouth and act normal like other teachers. Except Gunther, of course.

**2. He was bad at chemistry**

He was also bad at math, science, history, and art (but he had a beautiful voice).

**3. He got stupid project**

Yeah. Who in the world named that project? (me, duh!) and Why? (because I want to, and of course to get Wolf pissed off)

**4. He got worst partner**

Yuuri Shibuya. No, he didn't hate the brunette anymore. Not after he offered his shoulder to him. And yet, he was good at chemistry while Wolfram wasn't. He didn't hate the brunette. Well, actually he was embarassed after what happened in the dinner. He let Yuuri held him! And he even hugged the raven back!! Well done, stupid Wolfram.

---

Wolfram was walking out from his class when Yuuri walked towards him at lunch.

"Hey, wimp," the blond smiled at Yuuri. Which replied it with a wide grin before he greeted Wolfram.

"You know, about the project, how about you coming to my house next Saturday?"

Wolfram seemed to hestitated a mment before he nodded. "Okay."

"Great. See you at council meeting?"

Wolfram nodded and waved his goodbye. Yuuri smiled indwardly. 'It's not impossible to make him fall. I'll make him love me.'

Yuuri went to the cafetaria while humming silently. He went to the table where Murata had waited for him. He grinned cheerfuly and sat beside Murata.

"Well, well, look who's in good mood." Murata smirked at Yuuri, "Let me guess, finally Wolfram agreed to be your boyfriend?"

Yuuri shook his head without losing his goofy grin. "Not yet. But he agreed to come to my house. Well, for Anissina's project. But maybe later I'll ask him for a date."

Murata chukled, "So did he stop calling you wimp?"

"Not really. But it sounded more like a joke."

"Well, congratulation for you then."

Yuuri grinned again.

"Not yet, Murata. Not yet."

"So, shall we meet your blondie prince at the meeting now?"

oOo

Yuuri and Murata walked to the council room. Yuuri opened the door, scanned the room and went to sit Wolfram leaved Murata hukled inwardly at his friend's antics.

"Heya, Wolf," Yuuri greeted the blond with smile and sat beside him.

"Yuuri," Wolfram gave the brunette a small smile.

"Attentiooon everyone," the man with purple hair shouted cheerily, "I have annoouuncements for you, my sweeet students!!"

Sweat dropped.

"For the 3pledged festivals, we, the teachers, have decided, that the student council will make a coffee shop! And not only that, my dear students, you will also make a drama! Yes, a beautiful..."

"Argh, not again..." Yuuri groaned.

Wolfram chuckled, "You already knew he always like that."

"...Oh, the greatness of art. Beautiful story of..."

"Yeah, but still. What did the headmaster think when he choose him?"

Wolfram sighed, "Yeah, I understand your feeling. He's such a drama queen."

"...And you'll make a perfect drama. Other things will be decided at Saturday."

"Saturday, huh?"

Yuuri frowned, "I wonder what drama will we play."

"Since this is Ghunter we're talking about, he'll probably choose Romeo and Juliette." Wolfram sighed.

Yuuri grinned. '_Wolfram will look adorable in princess outfit.'_

"Erase that stupid look from your face, wimp."

Said Wolfram with smile.

**A/N:**

**i'm sooo sorry for the delay . . You see, i supposed to update this chapter last week. Buut, i wrote this chappie in my cellphone and my father took my cellphone . . . !**

**Don't be mad please?**

**If you don't mad and review you'll get a kiss scene next chapter!! **

for the sake peoples who can't use Indonesian or Malaysian, the title means: When There Come Something Unexpected


End file.
